


You Only Ever Touch Me In The Dark

by Stylinsonvodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Zayn, Dirty Talk, Enemies With Benefits, Frat Boy Liam, Friends With Benefits, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Pet Names, Pining, Smut, but more like enemies with benefits, hell yeah hell fucking yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5113805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsonvodka/pseuds/Stylinsonvodka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He's barely a few feet from freedom when he's stopped by a hand on his hip, thumbing along the exposed skin just above his waistband. He doesn't need to turn to know who it is, and he has to force himself to take a deep breath as he turns slowly to face Liam. He has his signature, Alpha Sigma Phi snapback pulled backwards over his hair, and the black shirt he's wearing, stretched thinly across his broad chest, has <em>East London Fire Department</em> printed across the front of it. He flashes Zayn a crooked grin as he leans closer, gripping his hip with one hand. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <em>"Leaving so soon, sweetheart?" </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Alternatively, the one where Zayn hooks up with the president of Alpha Sigma Phi at a Halloween party he hadn't even wanted to go to.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Only Ever Touch Me In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> so i finally posted something!!!!! this is like a year and six hours overdue, but its something!!! this ones for the anon that wanted a halloween fic, and for everybody else waiting on the Super Mega Ultra overdue fics. i promise theyll be up soon!!!

If Alpha Sigma Phi is famous for anything, they're famous for their parties. 

Obviously, they're also famous for their fundraisers — their most recent fundraiser had been Buy a Lap Dance From An _Alpha Sigma Phi_ Frat Boy — and the time they had set their frat house on fire — they had been in the backyard and had accidentally set fireworks off into an open, upstairs window — but most infamously, they're famous for their parties. 

They're the most extravagant, most out of control parties on Greek Row — which, really, is saying something. They're loud, and lively, and almost every time, at least one poor bloke will end up in the hospital with alcohol poisoning. Somebody usually manages to get their hands on fireworks, and sets them off in the backyard, and there's always so many people that they spill from the massive house and onto the lawn. 

Honestly, it's kind of ridiculous, but nobody can throw parties quite like Alpha Sigma Phi. They're overcrowded with most of the student body, and they're so loud that they are sometimes forcibly shut down, but they're wild, and obnoxious, and they're fun, or whatever. 

Zayn, honestly, doesn't see the appeal. In general, he's never been the biggest fan of parties, or of crowds, and a party crowded with hammered frat boys is kind of his worst nightmare. Never mind that Alpha Sigma Phi is the absolute worst of the worst, and their president, Liam, is the most irritating piece of shit Zayn had ever had the displeasure of meeting. 

Unfortunately, Zayn works in a cafe just outside of Greek Row, so he has to see Liam literally all the time. He'll always come in early, trying to sober himself up before whatever fucking classes he's taking, and he has a habit of tucking Zayn's tip beneath the waistband of his apron and asking him for a lap dance. Once, he'd tucked the tenner beneath his own waistband, and when he'd smirked and told Zayn to _come and get it_ , Zayn had _accidentally_ poured a pot full of hot coffee into his lap. Whatever. 

Needless to say, he's never the biggest fan of Alpha Sigma Phi, and he thinks he'd sooner throw himself from the top of his flat building than willingly attend one of their parties. He'd told his flatmate as much, too, at least a hundred thousand times, but his flatmate, Louis, is apparently in the process of trying to seduce one of the Alpha Sigma Phi brothers, and had for some reason decided that their annual Halloween party was a good place to do it. They'd been planning the party for months, and Zayn had heard that a lot of people were excited for it, but he'd had absolutely no plans to go until Louis had wrestled him into a pair of kitten ears and eyeliner whiskers before forcefully dragging him out the door. 

He'd whined the entire way across campus, but Louis, apparently, just wasn't having it. He's dressed as some sort of sexy mouse — Zayn figures they're supposed to match — and had insisted that he needed Zayn to stay to keep him company so he doesn't lose his nerve. He has a psych class or something with Liam's right hand man, Harry, and he'd been kind of in love with him since the day they'd met. For some reason, though, he can't just ask him out, and he'd developed an entire lengthy, convoluted plan to seduce him at the Halloween party that he insisted he couldn't execute without Zayn's support. 

Obviously, that had been lie, because they'd been in the frat house for all of ten minutes before Harry — dressed as Mick Jagger — had idled past them, and Louis had disappeared from Zayn's side. Zayn had found them tangled together in the kitchen barely a few minutes after that, and, with a sigh, he had collected a plastic cup filled with suspiciously coloured alcohol and made a beeline for the front door. 

He's barely a few feet from freedom when he's stopped by a hand on his hip, thumbing along the exposed skin just above his waistband. He doesn't need to turn to know who it is, and he has to force himself to take a deep breath as he turns slowly to face Liam. He has his signature, Alpha Sigma Phi snapback pulled backwards over his hair, and the black shirt he's wearing, stretched thinly across his broad chest, has _East London Fire Department_ printed across the front of it. He flashes Zayn a crooked grin as he leans closer, gripping his hip with one hand. 

"Leaving so soon, sweetheart?" He asks in his ear, and Zayn snorts softly, turning his face away. 

"That's the plan," he agrees, and Liam makes a sad sort of sound as he pulls Zayn closer against his chest. 

"Without even saying goodbye?" He asks, nosing at his jaw. "Why don't you stick around for a few more minutes? Keep me company?" He thumbs across Zayn's skin again, squeezing his hip as he hums. "I'll make it worth your while." 

_Honestly._ The thing about Liam is that, despite being the cockiest, most unbearable douchebag on the face of the Earth, he's still stupidly attractive, and Zayn can't help but be unfortunately, unnecessarily attracted to him. 

It had started early last year, when Liam had first tried to sober himself up in Zayn's coffee shop with his usual, crooked grin. He hadn't been as unbearable back then, and had come back after Zayn's shift had ended to give him a ride home and fuck him in the car outside of Zayn's flat. That, of course, is when Liam had started becoming increasingly unbearable — at first, because he was too cocky for how own good, and later, Zayn suspected, 'cause he knew how much it bothered Zayn. Unfortunately, despite becoming absolutely unbearable, he was still stupidly attractive, and every once in a while Zayn found that his resolve would slip and he'd end up fucking Liam again. 

He thought, after avoiding him for a few weeks, that his resolve had been getting stronger, but Liam's massive hands and the tight fabric of his shirt are already causing it to splinter. 

"Will you?" He asks, and he can feel Liam grin against the skin of his jaw. 

"C'mon, kitten," he murmurs. "You know I'll take care of you." 

He pulls away slowly, and no matter how much he hates himself for it, when Liam crosses the room to the stairs, Zayn follows him. He trails him into Liam's room, breathing out a gasp when Liam immediately grips his hips again and pushes him back against the door. 

Zayn tilts his head, and Liam kisses down the side of his neck, biting at the bruises he sucks into the skin. Zayn gasps again, pushing his hands up the front of Liam's shirt, and Liam makes a soft, grumbling sound against his skin as he slowly pulls away again to tug his shirt over his head. 

He has a plethora of ridiculous tattoos spread across his skin, including the ΑΣΦ he has inked across one side of his chest that Zayn quickly leans closer to bite. 

Liam groans again, holding Zayn by the waist as he quickly turns him and pushes him down against the bed. Zayn can feel bruises in the shape of Liam's fingertips starting to bloom across his skin, and as ridiculous as he knows that it is, he fucking loves it, and he can't keep himself from moaning aloud. 

As much as he fucking hates Liam sometimes, and as much as he hates himself for wanting to fuck him so often, there are few things Zayn loves more than having Liam tattoo bruises and love bites across the planes his skin. He loves being able able to feel Liam for days afterward, and he can't keep his eyelashes from fluttering when Liam crawls up the mattress between his legs, sucking another bruise into the skin of his navel as he pushes his shirt up and over his head. 

Zayn arches his back helpfully, before pushing Liam's snapback off of his head to tangle his fingers in his hair. Liam bites at his skin in retaliation, and Zayn tugs sharply at his hair, exhaling softly as Liam kisses up his stomach, to his chest, to his lips. He kisses him messily, and it's downright filthy as he reaches between them to pull Zayn's joggers down his thighs. They bunch up near his ankles, and Zayn kicks them away impatiently as he quickly tugs Liam's belt off and thumbs open the button on his jeans. 

Zayn can feel Liam smile against his lips as he pushes his jeans off, before he pulls away again and sits up in bed to tug his boxers down and reach towards the bedside table. 

Zayn, however, isn't a very patient person, no matter how much he hates Liam, and he grips Liam's shoulder with one hand as he kisses impatiently up the side of his neck. "Thought you were gonna make this worth my while?" He asks against his skin, and he can feel Liam laugh more than he can hear it. 

"Don't worry, kitten," he says, pressing another kiss to Zayn's lips as he pulls his boxers down with one hand and thumbs open the lube with the other. "I promised I'd take care of you, didn't I?" Liam murmurs, and Zayn tugs at his hair again, pulling him down for another long, messy kiss as Liam quickly covers his fingers in lube. 

He takes his time, but just as soon as Zayn's about to complain, he feels the very tip of one of Liam's fingers ghost across his hole. Zayn's breath hitches, and he feels Liam smirk into his mouth as he pushes his first, slick finger into him slowly. Zayn makes a high, rather embarrassing, noise of appreciation, and Liam pulls his finger out quickly, ignoring Zayn's small hiss of protest in favour of circling his hole again. When he pushes back in, he pushes in with a second finger, spreading them slowly as Zayn moans. 

He moves them so slowly Zayn thinks he might actually go crazy, and he can't keep himself from whining when Liam finally kisses across his jaw and pushes in with a third finger. Zayn jerks, and when Liam just barely brushes his fingers across his prostate, he leans his head back and fucking cries out. 

He can vaguely remember that there's a party going on just downstairs — and that if he makes too much noise, somebody's bound to hear him — but Liam's started brushing against his prostate every time he shifts his fingers, and he can't bring himself to care. Honestly, his fingers are starting to shake where they're knotted in Liam's hair, and he's starting to feel so good that somebody could be standing at the foot of the bed, watching them, and he probably still wouldn't care. 

Liam pulls out, then, and Zayn gasps in protest, but Liam leans back down to cover his mouth with his own before he can start to feel too betrayed. He pours more lube into his palm, before Zayn can hear him throw it off the side of the bed, and he coats his cock quickly with the hand not keeping himself propped up above Zayn. Zayn nips at his bottom lip impatiently, and Liam groans into his mouth, pushing one of Zayn's thighs over his shoulder as he quickly lines up his cock. 

"So pretty, kitten," he murmurs, voice thick. Zayn can't really think properly, but if he could, he thinks he'd feel smug that watching Zayn get off makes Liam's usual, cocky composure slip so much. "Ready?" He asks, and when Zayn nods, he emits this low, hoarse, guttural sound, and pushes into him slowly. 

It's not even, like, the first time they've done this, but Zayn's still somewhat taken aback by the stretch as Liam pushes into him. He's careful, though, kissing across Zayn's collarbones and thumbing across his waist soothingly until he stills, hips pressed flush against Zayn's arse. Zayn moans again, eyelashes fluttering, but he takes a moment to collect himself and catch his breath before he murmurs, "move." 

Liam doesn't need to be told twice. In fact, Zayn's barely spoken before he starts to move, pulling back until he's pulled almost completely out, before he snaps his hips back into place. Zayn hisses, wrapping his other leg around Liam's waist, and Liam moves his hand from Zayn's waist, to his thigh, and nudges it higher up his torso as he forcefully snaps his hips again. 

"C'mon," Zayn murmurs, raking his nails across Liam's shoulder blades, and the movement of Liam's hips quickly becomes relentless. 

He nudges Zayn's hips up higher, keeping him steady with a hand on his arse as he fucks back into him forcefully. Zayn can feel more bruises starting to form across his skin, and he whines loudly, pulling Liam closer with the leg around his waist. Liam bites at his collarbones, tattooing even more wide, purple bruises into his flushed, slick skin. Zayn moans again, arching his hips, and Liam smirks as he snaps his hips back into place and strikes Zayn's prostate straight on with a particularly well aimed thrust. 

Zayn makes a sound rather similiar to a scream, raking his nails down Liam's back again. Liam rolls his shoulders quickly, but he doesn't falter, snapping his hips back into place and hitting Zayn's prostate again, even more forcefully. "Fuck, kitten," he murmurs, and he sounds about as wrecked as Zayn feels. "You're so good f'me." 

"Fuck," is all Zayn can force himself to choke out, before Liam cants his hips back into place against Zayn's, and Zayn cries out again. He can feel Liam's nails biting into his skin the more forcefully he moves his hips, and the whine he emits, as he presses his heel against Liam's back, is needy and probably a little embarrassing. Liam's moving relentlessly, though, and slamming against his prostate with every slight movement of his hips, and Zayn's so far past the point of caring that he makes another, similar sound almost immediately. Then Liam bites at the thigh arched over his shoulder, and Zayn tenses, crying out loudly as he arches his hips. 

"'Close, kitten?" Liam murmurs, and when Zayn nods, he moves his hips impossibly more quickly. The bed is rattling beneath them, and the headboard is slamming repeatedly against the wall, but then the world goes sort of white around the edges as Zayn tenses again and comes across his chest. 

Liam growls loudly, holding more tightly to Zayn's arse as he bites at his skin to keep himself quiet and comes, buried inside him. 

Zayn's vision's still a little fuzzy around the edges, and he closes his eyes, wincing halfheartedly when Liam pulls out after a moment, and drops to the mattress next to him. 

"Alright?" He murmurs, kissing Zayn's jaw as Zayn nods. 

He pulls away, then, and Zayn cracks an eye open as he feels the bed shift as Liam climbs to his feet. He pulls his snapback back on, and disappears into the bathroom for half a moment, returning quickly with a wet flannel and his usual, crooked smile. Zayn cracks a smile, letting Liam clean the come from his chest before he sits up and stretches slowly. 

"Where are you going?" Liam asks, throwing the wet flannel across the room towards his truly classy pile of dirty laundry. "Don't you wanna stay and cuddle?" He opens his arms, then, and as much as Zayn hates him, he thinks it'd be hard for anybody to say no to a pouty, stark naked frat boy in a snapback. 

It's definitely hard for Zayn, at least, and he shifts back into Liam's arms, who makes a smug sort of sound as he pulls Zayn to his chest. They both drift to sleep sometime soon after, and when Zayn wakes up later, whiskers smudged, he has to ignore the hammering of his heart in his chest as he watches Liam stir next to him. _Whatever._

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to follow me on [tumblr](http://classiczain.tumblr.com) and feel free to send me prompts of your own!! my goal is to start actually posting things on time so well see how that goes!!


End file.
